


A Meal

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff and family time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Dia and Ruby eat a meal at the Kousaka's household.
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Kurosawa Dia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	A Meal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jar216](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jar216/gifts).



This wasn't Dia’s first time having a meal at her girlfriend, Honoka Kousaka’s house. 

She'd honestly fit right in with the family and so had her sister Ruby. She was living in Tokyo now due to university. Conveniently, she was only staying a thirty minute train ride away from her girlfriend’s family sweet shop. It made it very easy to see Honoka. Her family’s accepting and supportive nature also made it very easy.

Today, Ruby was going to be joining her for a family meal at the Kousaka’s. It wasn't that unusual, just a little uncommon. Dia was pretty excited for it if she was honest. She was nervous as always, she wanted to make a good impression. However it was fun being around Honoka and her family always made her feel welcome.

She rode the train, Ruby sat beside her asking her questions about anything and everything. Dia answered them half distracted as she waited in anticipation for the right stop.

When they finally got to that familiar sweet shop, Honoka came racing outside and smothered Dia in a hug. “Dia-chan! I missed you!”

“You saw me on Tuesday…” Dia mumbled, accepting her fate and wrapping her arms around Honoka. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Ruby going inside the shop, probably embarrassed to be around this PDA. “Honoka…”

Letting her go, Honoka took her hand and pulled Dia into the shop. “Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes, that's what Ma said.”

“Sounds great.” 

Ruby was chatting to Yukiho who, with Dia now inside, went to lock the front entrance. Keeping the stock safe was always Yukiho’s top priority. She was very dedicated to the family shop.

The four of them headed upstairs and sat down at the table. A gorgeous smell wafting from the kitchen made Dia feel like she was in heaven. Honoka was next to her, having an intense chat with Yukiho and Ruby about something she couldn’t keep up with. Honoka stood up and rambled excitedly while Yukiho face palmed the shot a desperate look at Dia, asking for help. Ruby giggled, enjoying the antics.

It was always such a chaotic but good atmosphere here. Though Dia knew she needed to calm her girlfriend down before Honoka got them all doing something wild.

How she Honoka managed to get all four of them to go on a scavenger hunt was beyond Dia. It wasn’t even the start of the crazy shit Honoka liked to entertain herself with and somehow got everyone else joining in.

In the end, Dia was thankful every time.

Honoka’s dad came and sat down with them. Ruby and Dia both gave him a respectful greeting and thanked him for having them over. He laughed it off with a wave of his hand, telling them to forget the formalities. Honoka’s dad quickly asked if Reina would be joining them today but Honoka shook her head, explaining she’d gone back to Kyoto.

Honoka’s mom brought in the meal, she’d just finished cooking for the family: A simple oden with side platters of onigiri. She placed it down with a triumphant smile. “Ta-daaaah!”

The excited and hungry look on Honoka’s face was perfect. The family started to eat their meal. There was idle chatter between bites as the household had a very relaxed atmosphere. It was a bit of a surprising contrast for Dia and Ruby. They had both been brought up to be extremely mindful of their manners and to eat in relative silence out of respect. This went double when around guests or when being hosted.

The way Dia politely and calmly ate clearly echoed this upbringing. Dia always felt she stuck out a little eating like this but she felt like she needed to show respect. She was not going to put her family to shame at another home’s dinner table. Even if said home was slowly becoming hers too. 

Honoka had different ideas. She picked a piece of fried tofu on her chopping sticks and held it in front of Dia. “You’ve gotta try this! Say ahhh~”

Startled, Dia opened her mouth to scold her girlfriend for suggesting such an embarrassing thing. 

Honoka, taking it as her chance, placed the tofu right into Dia’s mouth. “It’s good right?”

Mortified, Dia chewed it down quickly and cleared her throat. To her luck only Yukiho was giving them a raised eyebrow so what just happened seemed to go relatively unnoticed.

That was until Honoka did exactly the same thing with a fish cake. “Say ahh~” She said, happily bringing her chopstick closer.

“ _Honoka_.” Dia hissed. It was a clear warning for her to stop. 

Ruby and Yukiho were giving each other a look. To make matters worse, Honoka’s parents had noticed. They were quiet and trying to pay it no mind but Dia kept worrying they were judging her.

“Come on Dia! Say ahhh… Please?” Honoka was starting to pull the puppy dog eyes.

Unable to stand this anymore and knowing Honoka wouldn’t give up, Dia quickly ate the food. She again chewed fast as she could then muttered something under her breath. “Honoka stop. I am capable of eating my own meal.”

“Awww.” Honoka pouted, taking a bite of her food to comfort herself. 

The rest of the family had gone back to eating, not acknowledging what just happened. Dia ignored her nerves and continued eating. Honoka finished her meal quickly. When Dia was done eating, Honoka excused both of them from the table. She dragged Dia up to her room.

Honoka jumped onto her bed. She patted a spot next to her excitedly. “Dia-chan! Come snuggle.”

After what just happened at dinner, Dia felt like she needed to be reserved. She sat down on the edge of the bed. That wasn’t enough for Honoka as she pulled her down into a big hug.

“What’s wrong Dia?” Honoka asked, wrapping her arms around Dia.

“I can not believe you sometimes Honoka! You can’t do such undignified things at a family meal!”

Honoka pulled Dia into a tighter hug. “It’s okay, no one minds.”

“I mind!” Biting her lip, Dia tried to push her emotions down and act rational. “I can’t handle things like that and what will your family think!”

“They love you Dia! Ruby too.”

Sighing into Honoka, Dia started to relax a little. “I keep thinking if I don’t act properly that may change although I am aware my mannerisms are out of place here…”

“Dia…” Honoka gently lifted Dia’s chin up so their eyes met. “Relax okay!” She offered her a big smile. “I want this to be your home too!”

Dia’s heart melted a little as her cheeks went red. Honoka sometimes just said the cutest things.

“Okay fine... I will try and relax a little.” As Dia said it, tension seemed to leave her shoulders and Honoka’s hug felt even warmer.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet HonoDia!!


End file.
